The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of flowering dogwood, which produces fruit with seed(s) that fail to germinate after industry standard cold stratification procedures. This dogwood is botanically known as Cornus florida L. and hereinafter referred to by the following cultivar name: ‘Missy's Appalachian Morning’.
This new dogwood cultivar was discovered growing in the landscape at the University of Tennessee in Knoxville, Tenn. in 1998. ‘Missy's Appalachian Morning’ is a white flowering dogwood possessing good horticultural traits including inflorescences subtended with square, overlapping white bracts. It is unique in that the seeds produced by sexual reproduction will not germinate following cold/moist stratification for four (4) months, which is the standard in the nursery industry. Asexual reproduction of ‘Missy's Appalachian Morning’ by terminal cuttings harvested at the Tennessee Agricultural Experiment Station in Knoxville, Tenn. and grafting of axillary buds onto seedling rootstocks have shown that the unique features of this new dogwood cultivar are stable.